


Seven Hours

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After waiting seven hours after the boys said they would call while on a case…you get a little antsy.  Luckily, your boys come home safe and sound.





	Seven Hours

You sat in your small apartment and glared at your phone.  They should have called you by now…

 

You sighed loudly as you reached forward and plucked you biology book from the coffee table and settled it on your lap.  For about five minutes, you went through the motions of studying, flipping through the pages, highlighting the bolded terms, but nothing was even sticking, your mind was still on the phone and why it hadn’t rang yet.

 

You glanced up at the clock and saw the numbers: 2:46 AM.  A few tears began to sting your eyes as you thought through all of the possibilities that could be an explanation for them not calling…phone got broken…they forgot…one of them is hurt…one of them is-.  You quickly stopped that thought and wiped the tears from your eyes. 

 

No, you weren’t going to cry.  You didn’t even know if anything had happened yet.  You tossed the book off to the side as you got up and began moving around the apartment, tidying it up.  Some music was drifting out from your phone as you tried humming along, doing anything to take your mind off those two boys and where the hell they were! 

 

You were in the middle of organizing your DVD collection when you heard the lock click over, making you swing your head around and jump off the floor.  And in strolled the two men, one a bit shorter, dark blonde hair, the other was the tall Adonis with long hair. 

 

“Dean, shh…she is probably asleep.” 

 

“No…she’s not.”  You gritted out.  You quickly crossed your arms across your chest as your face set into a scowl.  “Wanna tell me what happened?” 

 

The two boys clearly picked up on your anger and slowly closed the door as they both faced you.  “What do you mean?”  Dean threw out with a charming smile.

 

“Wipe that smirk off your face, Dean…Why didn’t you call me?  You said it would only take an hour…that was seven hours ago!  I mean… Aquí estoy, preocupante sobre ambos. No sé si está vivo o muerto. Lo que parece. Prometiste, me prometiste que llamaría Si tomaría más de una hora. Estaba tan asustada! Miedo ustedes dos fueron muertos en una zanja en algún lugar!”  Your words came out so quickly they were like a blur to the boys. 

 

“Woah, woah, woah!”  Sam was quick to walk up to you and run his hands down your arms, having a calming effect on your nerves.  “I’m sorry…we kinda…forgot…”  Sam gave you his award winning puppy eyes and you felt you heart melt.

 

At least, that was until Dean muttered something under his breath, stealing your resolve to let him have a piece of your mind.  “No need to go all second language on us…” 

 

“You know what, Dean… Cómo se atreve usted broma sobre esto. Qué pasa si salí y faltaba durante siete horas, sería una ruina, idiota!”  You rambled off again. 

 

You went to step forward, to yell at Dean some more, but Sam wrapped an arm around your waist, securing you to his side.  “He’s an idiot, let it go.”

 

“Hey!”  Dean scoffed as he heard his brother’s words.  “Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”  Sam bounced back with a smile on his face.  Seeing their usual banter brought a smile to you, replacing the scowl and worry that was there a few moments ago.  Sure, you had been worried, but at least they were back now. 

 

“I’m just glad you two are safe.”  You leaned your head against Sam’s chest as he wrapped his arms around you, holding you in a tight hung from behind.  “There’s some food in the kitchen, help yourself.”  You smiled as both boys perked up at that and moved into the kitchen.  You followed behind and giggled as you watched Sam go for some plates, but Dean just grabbed a fork and went to town.

 

“Dude!  Manners!”  Sam shouted at him, making you laugh.  They bickered for a few more minutes before you shook your head and turned to head off to your bedroom.  The exhaustion from the worry and being up this late was getting to you.  You walked in and saw the wall of Humboldt designs, team flags and pictures, smiling at how your life turned out. 

 

When you first came here for school, you thought you would be quick to study, get your marine biology degree, and then find a great job helping the environment and protecting the creatures and ocean that you love…but life had other plans.  That first time you went out on the ship for research, you had a run in with a ghost (of course you had a haunted ship).  But that was how you met Sam and Dean.  You fell into Sam’s arms, literally, when the ghost threw you across the ship, making you land right into his arms. 

 

And since that day, you hadn’t had one day go by where you didn’t talk to one or both of them.  Dean had quickly become a big brother/best friend of sorts, whereas Sam…well...

 

Your door cracked open and you heard Sam’s soft voice drift inside.  “Hey, you still up?” 

 

Instead of answering, you just turned to face him and held up the blankets.  He quickly stepped in, shutting the door behind him, and stripped out of his pants and shirt, leaving him in his dark boxers.  He was quick to crawl into bed with you and wrap you up in his arms.  You settled your head onto his chest as you let his warmth and loving embrace settle into your bones. 

 

“Sorry we didn’t call you.”  He said as he gave your head a quick kiss.

 

“It’s fine, Sam…I was just worried.”  You shifted so you were laying on top of him, staring up at those beautiful hazel eyes that you fell for over a year ago.  “I always worry, you know that…”

 

Sam chuckled as he pushed some your curled hair behind your ear as he gave a happy sigh.  “Yea, I know.  So does Dean, he calls you our Mom friend, you’re always taking care of us.” 

 

You gave out a groan at the phrase ‘Mom friend’, but a part of you was okay with that.  You liked caring for Sam and Dean, they were your own little family that you were happy to spend the time worrying over and taking care of.  “And how do you see me, Sam?”  You asked him with half lidded eyes, enjoying how his gentle fingers ran patterns over your cheek and back into your hair. 

 

“You…are my incredibly amazing…smart…sexy…gorgeous…girlfriend.”  Every word was accented with a deep kiss as he quickly rolled you over onto your back, him hanging over you. 

 

You giggled and blushed at his words, wrapping your arms around his neck as he leaned down into you for another kiss.  You shifted, wrapping a leg around his and arched into his body, making your bed give out a small sound.

 

“Hey!”  A loud bang came from the wall.  “None of that while I’m here!”  Dean shouted, probably from his spot on your large futon. 

 

“Go to bed, Dean!”  Sam shouted as he smiled down at you and quickly captured your lips again.  You smiled as he kissed down your jaw and to your neck.

 

“Sam…”  You said as a sigh as his hands ran down your side before pulling you over and into his side.  “You’re such a tease…”  You whined, making him laugh a full and hearty laugh, one you didn’t hear too often.

 

“Yea, I know… maybe tomorrow while Dean goes and gets breakfast?”  He shot you a quick wink and followed it up with a kiss as he settled down against your bed.

 

“Sounds like a good plan…”  You snuggled into his chest as you let your eyes flutter closed, whispering your favorite phrase to say to Sam, “Te amo.” 

 

Sam gave your head a quick kiss as he whispered those words back to you, making you feel like you were home, at home in the arms of the man you love, Sam Winchester.

 

 

 

Passage 1: Here I am, worrying over you both.  I don't know if you are live or dead.  What was I to think.  You promised, you promised me you would call if it would take more than an hour.  I was so scared!  Scared you two were dead in a ditch somewhere!

 

Passage 2: How dare you joke about this.  What if I left and was missing for seven hours, you would be a wreck too, you idiot!

 

Passage 3: I love you.


End file.
